


Rantai Kata yang Menyiksa

by Yamazaki_Yako



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Multiple Personalities, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanpa disadarinya, ia menolak keberadaan salah satu sosok dirinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio
> 
> sedikit panduan:  
> Di cerita aslinya, saya merasa "Boboiboy" dan "Gempa" memiliki personality yang sama.  
> Saya beranggapan bahwa ketika Boboiboy berpecah menjadi tiga yang mendapat "peran asli" Boboiboy adalah Gempa, sementara "Halilintar" dan "Taufan" (serta Api dan Air) mendapat "peran pendukung" Boboiboy.  
> Sehingga ketika Boboiboy berpecah nanti semua pemikiran "Boboiboy" berada dalam diri "Gempa", tapi tidak berada dalam diri persona lainnya.  
> Jadi, wajar jika akan adanya perbedaan pendapat antar persona di cerita ini.
> 
> happy reading.

Api menutup telinganya, menolak cemooh yang diucapkan oleh warga Pulau Rintis padanya. Api menutup telinganya, menolak cemooh yang diucapkan keempat dirinya yang lain. Api mencoba menyangkal keberadaan dirinya. Api berhenti keluar dan mengurung diri di sudut hati Boboiboy yang paling gelap. Boboiboy tidak membutuhkan dirinya, tidak akan pernah membutuhkan dirinya. Dimensi emosi, dimensi elemental Boboiboy kini terbagi atas lima tempat, dan salah satu tempat tersebut kini menutup rapat-rapat keberadaannya. Menutup membiarkan keempat tempat lain melupakan tempatnya. Api menutup semua aksesnya, termasuk kekuatannya.

~…~…~…~

"Aku masih tidak bisa menggunakan kuasa api, Ochobot. Apa kuasa itu hilang dari diriku?" Tanya Boboiboy pada Ochobot yang sedang memindai dirinya.

"Aku masih mendeteksi keberadaan kuasa api, Boboiboy." simpul Ochobot selesai memindai Boboiboy. Boboiboy menghela nafas lesu. Gopal menepuk-nepuk punggung Boboiboy.

"Tak apa Boboiboy. Kau kan jadi tidak mudah marah lagi. Hehehe...." kekeh Gopal. Boboiboy menghela nafasnya.

"Memang sih, kuasa api merepotkan diriku juga. Tapi, aku rasa suatu hari nanti kuasa ini pasti berguna." Bela Boboiboy. Gopal menyeruput minuman es coklatnya.

"Lebih baik tidak usah memikirkannya dulu deh." Ucap Gopal. Boboiboy menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. Ia memandang langit yang mulai menampakkan langit sesungguhnya.

~…~…~…~

Boboiboy memandang kalender yang menunjukkan hari sabtu. Ia lalu memandang jam dinding di kamarnya. Waktu tidur sudah tiba, tapi ia masih tidak dapat tidur. Boboiboy merebahkan dirinya lalu memandang langit-langit. Sepertinya ia harus mengikuti saran Gopal untuk melupakan pemikirannya tentang kuasa api sejenak. Boboiboy memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya mulai rilek. Boboiboy membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat pemandangan yang sudah berbeda dari pemandangan kamarnya. Boboiboy tertegun sejenak lalu menjelajahi pemandangan barunya itu.

"Tidak berguna!"

"Semakin membuat penat saja!"

"Dasar emosian!"

"Tak mampu mengontrol kuasa!"

"Penjenayah Api!"

"Iyalah, dia ada kuasa api!"

"Kuasa api yang bahaya!"

"Lupakan saja kuasa api! Kan sekarang ada kuasa air yang bisa kau kendalikan."

Boboiboy mencoba menutup telinganya. Teriakan-teriakan itu menggema ketika ia memasuki salah satu tempat dari lima tempat yang tadi memenuhi pandangannya. Boboiboy melihat ke depan. Ia melihat sosoknya yang lain, terlilit kuat dengan rantai kata-kata. Tangan sosok itu menutup telinganya, tetapi tak bisa menahan kuatnya rantai kata-kata yang perlahan memasuki telinganya dan semakin menghimpit tubuhnya yang terlilit. Rantai kata-kata itu semakin banyak, semakin menebal, semakin menghimpit sosoknya yang lain itu. Boboiboy memandangnya dengan ngeri. Boboiboy melihat sebuah rantai yang mengalir dari dirinya.

"Kenapa aku punya kuasa berbahaya seperti ini?" Rantai itu menjadi rantai utama, rantai terbesar yang melilit dari kaki, perut, dan berakhir di leher sosok itu. Semakin lama semakin menjerat lehernya hingga sang sosok mulai kesulitan bernafas. Boboiboy berusaha memutuskan rantai kata-kata itu. Namun, semakin berusaha memutuskannya, semakin eratlah cekikan rantai itu pada sosoknya yang lain yang semakin tersisa.

"Api itu berbahaya!"

"Jangan main-main dengan kuasa api!"

"Kau ceroboh, tapi sok bisa menguasai api!"

"Lebih baik kau mengilang saja!" Boboiboy melihat empat rantai lain yang terhubung dengannya dan juga keempat tempat lain yang mengelilingi tempat itu. Boboiboy kembali memandang arah keempat rantai itu, meski ia sudah menduga di mana rantai itu berada. Boboiboy menitikkan air matanya, melihat cekikan pada sosok lainnya itu semakin menebal, menguat, dan akhirnya membunuh sosok itu berkali-kali.

"Cu, cukup." ucap Boboiboy dengan bibir bergetar. Ia berjongkok dan membiarkan air matanya menitik terus menerus. "Aku..., aku memang salah..., aku..., aku membutuhkanmu..., tak peduli kau seperti apa..., aku membutuhkanmu...."

~…~…~…~

"BOBOIBOY!" Teriak Tok Aba yang langsung membangunkan Boboiboy. Boboiboy memandang Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang balik memandangnya dengan ekspresi panik dan khawatir.

"A, atok...." Boboiboy memeluk Tok Aba dan lalu terisak. Tok Aba mengelus punggung Boboiboy.

"Kau bermimpi apa, Boboiboy?" Tok Aba duduk di samping Boboiboy dan Ochobot terbang ke pangkuan Boboiboy. Boboiboy memeluk Ochobot, ia menceritakan soal mimpinya yang terasa begitu aneh, tapi juga menyiksa dirinya. Boboiboy tidak menceritakan kalau yang menjadi tokoh di sana adalah salah satu pecahan dirinya. Meski ia ingin tapi ia tak bisa mengatakannya. Perkataannya tentang sosok 'api' dirinya selalu tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Tenanglah Boboiboy..., kalau sosok itu bukan siapa-siapamu, jangan dipikirkan. Mungkin itu hanya bunga tidurmu yang hitam." Ucap Tok Aba. Boboiboy menggeleng.

"A, aku kenal sosok itu..., ta, tapi...."

"Boboiboy..., coba kau ingat-ingat tingkah sosok itu akhir-akhir ini. Berubahkah ia?" Tanya Tok Aba. Boboiboy mengangguk. "Menurutmu apa yang menyebabkannya berubah?"

"..., diriku."

"Bagian mana darimu yang menyebabkannya berubah Boboiboy?"

"..., tidak tahu..., tapi aku yakin pasti diriku!" Ucap Boboiboy seraya berbalik. Tok Aba mengusap rambut yang sedikit berantakan milik Boboiboy.

"Kalau begitu, coba kau tanya pada dirimu sendiri. Apa yang menyebabkannya berubah karenamu..., cobalah berdamai dengannya."

"Berdamai?"

~…~…~…~

Boboiboy memandang lesu pada buku pelajarannya. Perkataan Chikgu Papa yang mulai keluar dari perkara matematik semakin membuat Boboiboy tak bisa fokus pada buku pelajarannya. Boboiboy tanpa sadar menggambar sesuatu di buku tulisnya. Pikiran Boboiboy melayang ke mimpinya semalam yang kembali terulang meski Tok Aba sudah menasehatinya. Boboiboy memejamkan matanya lalu memijat keningnya. Boboiboy meminta izin pada Chikgu untuk ke toilet, mencuci wajahnya yang semakin lama semakin suntuk. Boboiboy kembali dari toilet untuk melihat keheningan dari teman sekelasnya maupun Chikgu Papa. Papa Zola mendekati Boboiboy dan memandangnya dengan tatapan meneliti.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu, wahai anak muda?"

"Eh?" Boboiboy mengusap wajahnya sendiri merasa mungkin ada yang salah dengan dirinya setelah kembali ke toilet. Papa Zola berdiri, mengambil buku yang sempat ia coret-coret. Boboiboy berdecih kecil, lupa jika ia tidak boleh mencoret-coret buku tugasnya.

"Diluar masalah gambar yang masih bisa dihapus ini..., apa maksud gambar ini anak muda?" Tanya Papa Zola. Boboiboy memandang apa yang digambarnya. Seketika itu juga Boboiboy membelak, ia memegang kepalanya lalu berjongkok dan menunduk. Bibirnya gemetar, matanya memanas.

"Api, maaf. Api...." gumam Boboiboy berulang-ulang. Papa Zola segera meletakan buku itu. Yaya dan Ying mencoba mendekati Boboiboy. "Semua ini salahku..., maaf, Api...."

"Boboiboy? Ada apa?" Tanya Yaya.

"Cerita sama kita." Ucap Ying. Boboiboy menunduk semakin dalam air matanya sudah mengalir. Boboiboy mendadak berubah menjadi Halilintar lalu berubah lagi menjadi Taufan. Menjadi Gempa. Menjadi Air. Lalu kembali menjadi normal. Boboiboy menggigit bibir bawahnya, kepalanya begitu pusing dan penat. Namun, ia tidak berubah menjadi sosok Api sama sekali. Gopal mendekati Boboiboy.

"Tenangkan diri, Boboiboy...." ucap Gopal. Boboiboy tersentak dan memandang Gopal. Gopal memandang mata Boboiboy yang berubah menjadi jingga, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya menjadi Api.

"Tenangkan diri? Boboiboy sudah tenang, kan ada Air." Ucap Boboiboy dengan bibir bergetar dan nada yang berusaha seceria mungkin.

"Tapi kau terlihat tertekan." Ucap Fang. Boboiboy menggeleng.

"Api sudah mati. Takkan lagi Boboiboy tertekan." Boboiboy mengalirkan air matanya. "Takkan lagi."

Dan Boboiboy pingsan tak lama setelahnya.

~…~…~…~

Ochobot memindai tubuh Boboiboy. Kepanikan yang terjadi setelah Boboiboy pingsan membuat Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang bahkan Papa Zola, segera membawa Boboiboy ke kedai milik kakeknya itu. Tok Aba memasangkan kain hangat pada kening Boboiboy. Ochobot selesai memindai.

"Aku masih mendeteksi kuasa api. Tapi..., status kuasa api ni memang tidak jelas. Kondisinya seperti ketika ia marah dan menyerang kalian bertubi-tubi, tapi seolah tidak punya kekuatan untuk melakukannya. Aneh." Ucap Ochobot.

"Memang apa yang dikatakan Boboiboy sebelum pingsan Chikgu?" tanya Tok Aba. Chikgu Papa mengambil buku tulis Boboiboy dan membuka halaman yang di gambarnya.

"Dia juga mengatakan bahwa Api sudah mati. Takkan mungkin 'Boboiboy' tertekan." Ucap Gopal. Tok Aba memandang gambar yang dibuat oleh Boboiboy. Sosok manusia yang menunduk dan terikat banyak rantai yang seolah-olah memasuki telinganya. Sosok manusia itu di gambar dengan background lambang api yang biasa ada di topi, ritsleting, dan jam tangan Boboiboy ketika menjadi sosok Api. Pada ujung rantai itu terdapat banyak kata-kata hinaan. Cemoohan. Penyangkalan keberadaan pada sosok itu. Tok Aba menarik nafasnya.

"Sosok yang dimaksud Boboiboy ternyata sosok api dirinya ya."

"Yang ini ditulis begitu tebal ya." Ucap Fang seraya menunjuk sebuah kalimat.

'LEBIH BAIK KAU TIDAK ADA/MATI!"

"Boboiboy tertekan pada hal yang seharusnya melepaskan tekanan..., apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanya Gopal memandang Ochobot. Ochobot menggeleng.

"Api..., maaf...." Gumam Boboiboy. Tok Aba mengusap kening Boboiboy. Boboiboy perlahan membuka matanya.

"Boboiboy? Kau sudah tak apa?" tanya Tok Aba. Boboiboy menggeleng.

“Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah tadi aku ada di sekolah?” Tanya Boboiboy. Ia menopang kepalanya yang begitu berat.

“Istirahatlah anak muda. Kau terlihat lebih tertekan dari sebelumnya, tau tak?” ucap Papa Zola.

“Aku? Tertekan?”

“Kau harus berdamai dengan sosok apimu, Boboiboy.” Ucap Fang langsung. Boboiboy memandang Fang. Yaya dan Ying mengangguk setuju. Boboiboy menunduk.

“Seandainya aku bisa menemuinya.” ucap Boboiboy seraya memandang tangannya sendiri. Ochobot terlihat seperti ingat sesuatu.

“Berpecahlah menjadi lima, Boboiboy. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi setidaknya dicoba saja. Aku izinkan.” ucap Ochobot. Wajah Boboiboy menjadi lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Boboiboy berdiri dan mulai berpose.

“Boboiboy kuasa....”


	2. Chapter 2

Boboiboy terdiam tiba-tiba, membuat Ochobot dan yang lainnya berharap cemas pada Boboiboy. Boboiboy menurunkan lengannya dan tertunduk lesu. Gopal menopang Boboiboy yang melemas. Boboiboy memandang Gopal dan langit di atasnya. Boboiboy mendorong Gopal sejenak, ia kembali bergerak membentuk pose khasnya sebelum berpecah menjadi tiga. Boboiboy melompat ke atas menuju lingkaran cahaya emas yang keluar dari jam tangannya.

Boboiboy berpecah menjadi lima dengan ketiga elemen pertama mode level satu. Boboiboy Angin segera berubah menjadi Taufan dan menangkap sesosok tubuh yang terlihat tidak bereaksi apapun dengan Hoverboardnya. Boboiboy Petir dan Tanah mendarat lalu memandang sosok tubuh yang ikut mendarat bersama mereka. Boboiboy Air. Taufan mendarat dan segera menurunkan posisi Hoverboardnya. Boboiboy Api terlihat tertidur di atas Hoverboard itu. Petir dan Tanah berubah menjadi Halilintar dan Gempa. Air hanya membentuk bola air dan naik ke atasnya seraya meminum iced choco buatan kakeknya yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya.

“Apa Api baik-baik saja, Taufan?” Tanya Gempa. Taufan tidak menjawab.

“Tumben kau peduli pada orang ini, Gempa.” Ucap Air sedikit kesal. Gempa mengernyitkan keningnya dan berbalik memandang Air yang terlihat santai di atas bola airnya.

“Orang? Dia ini Boboiboy juga lah!” Ucap Gempa.

“Si penjenayah ini, Boboiboy juga? Huh, bukannya hanya peniru saja?” Ucap Halilintar lebih sarkastik. Gempa berbalik memandang Halilintar yang duduk dengan angkuh di salah satu kursi kedai milik kakeknya. Halilintar melipat tangannya dan terlihat tidak peduli pada sosok yang masih tertidur di atas Hoverboard Taufan.

“Jangan bicara seperti itu Hali! Kau dan Air membuat Api semakin melemah saja!” Bentak Taufan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia langsung menggendong Api begitu mendadak berubah menjadi Angin kembali. Taufan adalah emosi keceriaan Boboiboy, begitu ia menjadi sedih ia akan kembali ke level pertamanya. Angin memandang Api, ia berusaha ceria kembali untuk kembali menjadi Taufan. Taufan menidurkan Api di atas Hoverboardnya.

“Dia itu setan! Menyusup ke dalam Boboiboy dan membentuk peniru itu!” ucap Halilintar. Taufan menggeram kesal.

“Kalau begitu kau pun setan, Halilintar!” Bentak Taufan.

“Apa katamu?” Halilintar berdiri dari kursinya lalu memandang Taufan bermusuhan. Air menjentikkan jarinya.

“Api memang setan. Mana pernah Boboiboy ceroboh sampe buat kebakaran.” Ucap Air. Taufan berbalik.

“Jangan membela Hali, Air! Kau itu sama seperti Api! Kau ni elemen baru!” bentak Taufan.

Gempa menjauh dari pertengkaran ketiga sosoknya yang lain. Ia memandang Api yang tertidur. Dengan posisi menutup kedua telinganya. Gempa meurunkan tubuh Api, memposisikannya berdiri. Api membuka matanya perlahan memandang Gempa. Gempa membuka mulutnya membentuk suatu kalimat tanpa suara. Api melepaskan tangannya dari telinganya lalu tersenyum senang pada Gempa.

“Hahaha!” tawa Api membuat Taufan, Halilintar, dan Air berhenti berdebat. Api memainkan bola apinya dengan riang dan Gempa yang duduk di kursi tanah yang dibuatnya dan menontonnya.

“Tengok nih.” Ucap Api seraya membentuk gegelung api dan memutarnya dengan kedua tangan dan salah satu kakinya. Gempa bertepuk tangan seraya melirik Fang. Fang mendekati Api dan membentuk bayangan harimau.

“Harimau Bayang!” Api melompat, menyatukan gegelung apinya lalu membuatnya melayang sedikit di atas tanah. Fang menggerakan Harimau bayangnya untuk memasuki gegelung api itu. Api tertawa senang.

“Terbaik, Fang! Coba ini!” Ucap Api. Gopal merasa de javu ketika Api melempar gegelung apinya sedikit ke atas dan kembali memisahkan gegelung apinya. Fang merubah harimau bayangnya jadi elang bayang dan melewati gegelung api tersebut satu persatu. Api tertawa senang. Meski tak lama gegelung api itu menghilang bersama dengan terduduknya Api. Gempa menghampiri Api yang terlihat begitu kelelahan.

“Api? Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Gempa. Api mengusap hidungnya lalu tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apapun.

“Tidak apa!” Ucap Api lalu berdiri lagi. Gempa menopang tubuh Api yang terlihat limbung. Gempa berubah menjadi tanah dan melepas sarung tangan tanahnya. Ia mengusap cairan merah yang mengalir dari hidung Api. Taufan segera mengambil tisu dan mendekati Tanah dan Api. “Aku bilang aku tidak apa!”

“Aku akan percaya seandainya cairan ini berhenti dari hidungmu!” ucap Taufan. Api diam dan mengambil tisu dari tangan Taufan. Ia mengelap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Tanah kembali menjadi Gempa setelah melihat Api bisa menyeka darahnya sendiri. Ochobot berinisiatif untuk segera memindai Api. Kondisi Api stabil, tetapi kekuatannya kini meledak tak terkendali dalam tubuhnya. Membuat Api terluka di dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

“Kenapa gak mau berhenti? Uuh!” Keluh Api lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk tiduran di atas rumput, menggunakan kedua tangannya menjadi bantalan untuk melihat langit. Ochobot terbang di atas kepala Api.

“Kau harus melepaskan tekanan itu, Api.” Ucap Ochobot. Api tertawa.

“Takkanlah tertekan. Ada Air yang suka rilek-rilek, kan?” Ucap Api. Gopal mengernyitkan keningnya.

“Sudah aku duga. Sebelum pingsan tadi Api yang berbicara.” Gumam Gopal. Yaya dan Ying memandang Gopal meminta penjelasan. “Matanya sebelum pingsan tadi berwarna sama dengan warna mata Api yang jingga.”

“Tapi kau tertekan Boboiboy, err..., maksudku Api!” Ucap Fang. Api tertawa semakin kencang hingga terbatuk dan memuntahkan cairan merah yang sama. Api mendudukkan dirinya.

“Tidak, Fang! Semua baik-baik saja, Boboiboy tidak tertekan lagi lah!”

“Jangan menyangkal dirimu Api!” Ucap Yaya.

“Yalo! Boboiboy memang tak tertekanlah! Yang tertekan itu kau sendiri!” Tambah Ying.

“Aku? Aku tidak tertekan..., jangan mengarang cerita deh.” Ucap Api seraya mengusap mulutnya. Gempa memeluk Api dari belakang.

“Kau juga ‘Boboiboy’. Kau bisa membohongi mereka, tapi tak bisa membohongi ‘Boboiboy’ yang lain.” Ucap Gempa. Api mendengus.

“Yah, baiklah.” Ucap Api. Ia mendorong Gempa hingga agak jauh. Gempa yang terdorong hingga menabrak pohon langsung berusaha melihat Api. Api membentuk bola api yang besar di atas tanah lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

Bola api itu berkobar tetapi seperti ada rantai yang mengikatnya hingga tak begitu kuat kobarannya. Gempa memandang asal mula rantai-rantai itu, berasal dari berbagai tempat. Salah satunya, masing-masing tubuh orang yang ada di sana. Papa Zola, Tok Aba,Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang, Halilintar, Taufan, dirinya, dan Air bahkan Ochobot. Ketebalan masing-masing rantai berbeda. Miliknya dan milik Taufan begitu tipis seperti sebuah tali. Sementara milik Halilintar dan Air begitu tebal layaknya pipa besi.

“Ha! Bersembunyi lagi, kau ni memang setan yang pantas mati!” Ucap Halilintar sarkastik. Rantai yang berasal dari Halilintar terlihat menebal dan semakin menghimpit kobaran bola api itu.

“Hentikan Halilintar! Dia thu Boboiboy juga! Sama seperti kau dan aku!” Bentak Taufan. Rantai yang berasal dari Taufan semakin menipis.

“Sama? Dia hanya peniru Taufan!” bela Air. Sama seperti Halilintar, rantai milik Air juga semakin menebal.

“DIAM!” Bentak Gempa dan membuat semuanya memandang Gempa. “AKU PAHAM SEKARANG!” Gempa mencoba mengambil rantai yang berasal darinya. Halilintar, Taufan, Air, dan yang lainnya bingung dengan gerakan Gempa. Mereka sepertinya tidak dapat melihat rantai yang dipegang olehnya. Gempa berusaha memutuskan rantai itu.

“Awalnya ‘Boboiboy’ tertekan karena keinginan penduduk desa yang menjadikan ‘Boboiboy’ pahlawan di usia semuda ini. ‘Api’ mengambil semua tekanan ‘Boboiboy’ agar ‘Boboiboy’ tepatnya ‘Halilintar’, ‘Taufan’, dan aku tetap dapat menjadi pahlawan yang diinginkan penduduk desa. Tapi, tekanan terus datang memenuhi pemikiran ‘Boboiboy’ dan ‘Api’ akhirnya jenuh dengan semua tekanan yang diambilnya. Akhirnya berinisiatif untuk melepaskannya. Namun, ketika melepaskan tekanan ‘Boboiboy’ muncul tekanan baru yang lebih berat dari ‘tekanan Boboiboy semata’.

“Tekanan baru ini tidak menekan ‘Boboiboy’ seperti biasanya. Tekanan baru itu, kini langsung menyerang ‘Api’. Kemunculan ‘Air’ memperparah tekanan pada ‘Api’. ‘Boboiboy’ menyalahkan ‘Api’ dan tekanan yang dibawanya. Padahal tekanan yang dibawa ‘Api’ adalah tekanan ‘Boboiboy’ sendiri. ‘Api’ tersiksa. Inisiatifnya untuk melepaskan tekanan ‘Boboiboy’ membuat ‘Boboiboy’ menyalahkan dirinya. ‘Api’ berhenti untuk melepaskan tekanan ‘Boboiboy’ dan membuat ‘Api’ tersiksa akan tekanan ‘Boboiboy’ dan tekanan pada dirinya sekaligus. ‘Api’ tak bisa melepaskan tekanan yang menumpuk dalam dirinya, trauma akan keadaan ketika ia melakukan inisiatifnya. Akhirnya..., tekanan itu ‘menyerang Api’ dari dalam. Kuasa api yang dibahan bakari oleh ‘dua tekanan besar’, membakar tubuhnya sendiri dari dalam. Itu kan, yang kau ingin ceritakan..., Api?

“Maukah kau memaafkanku ‘Api’? Aku akan..., Ah! ‘Aku’ sudah berhenti menyalahkanmu, kalau perlu kau tidak perlu mengambil tekanan dari’ku’ lagi. ‘Aku’ akan menjalaninya sendiri, ‘Api’. ‘Aku’ mohon ‘Api’.” Ujar Gempa panjang lebar. Gempa mendudukkan dirinya membiarkan rantai yang tak putus itu kini teruntai di tanah.

Gempa memandang rantainya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Gempa memandang rantai-rantai yang awalnya ada pada tubuh masing-masing dari orang-orang yang ada di sana. Rantai itu menipis dan perlahan menghilang. Gempa mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Api yang tersenyum di dalam bola api itu. Api menggerakan kedua tangan dan kakinya, Bola Api itu pecah dan memunculkan mengeluarkan Api dalam versi yang lain.

“Gempa!” sosok Api yang itu berlari memeluk Gempa, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Gempa. Gempa mengusap punggung Api. “Blaze minta maaf. Blaze memang salah. Blaze seharusnya tidak mengambil milik Gempa dan yang lainnya.”

“Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, Api. Ah, Blaze....” Blaze melepaskan pelukannya. Ia duduk di depan Gempa dan tersenyum kekanakan.

“Gempa gak salah kok.”

“Jangan menyangkal lagi. Aku juga salah karena membiarkanmu mengambilnya.” Ucap Gempa seraya mengusap kepala belakangnya.

“Kau bodoh, Blaze. Lain kali kau harus bilang padaku kalau mau mengambil sesuatu dariku!” ucap Taufan yang mendekat pada Blaze. Ia menyentil kening Blaze. Blaze menutup keningnya dengan kedua tangan. Sedikit meringis lalu tersenyum lebar pada Taufan. Halilintar menyentuhkan pedang Halilintarnya ke kaki Blaze yang tanpa perlawanan. Blaze melompat kesakitan akibat tersetrum. Halilintar mendengus dan berbalik. Blaze tertawa lantang mengerti maksud tingkah Halilintar. Air melempar bola air ke wajah Blaze. Blaze mengusap air di wajahnya.

“Kalau kau bilang padaku soal itu, aku tentu takkan ikut memperparah keadaanmu. Mending aku tidur-tidur saja, ya.” Ucap Air lalu merebahkan diri di bola air besarnya. Blaze menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Ia melompat ke atas bola air milik Air dan langsung memeluk Air erat.

“Aah..., aku beri kau tekananku deh. Supaya kau tidak tidur-tidur mulu dan jadi bulat lagi.”

“Aku sudah gak bulat!”

~...~...~...~

“BANGUN BOBOIBOY!” Pekikan Ochobot yang ikut mengguncang dirinya membuat Boboiboy terbangun dari tidurnya. Boboiboy mencoba memfokuskan matanya. Boboiboy memandang sekitar dan memandang dirinya.

“Ini hari apa?” Tanya Boboiboy.

“Adoi..., Hari ini minggu lah! Sudah siang tau, tak! Meski tidak sekolah setidaknya bantu aku dan Atok berjualan di kedai donk!”

“Mi, minggu?” Boboiboy memandang kalender dan jam tangannya. Boboiboy menopang kepalanya yang begitu berat. “A, aku mandi dulu deh Ochobot.”

“Ya sudah, cepat sana.” Ochobot melayang pergi dari kamar Boboiboy. Boboiboy duduk di pinggir ranjang lalu memandang jam kuasanya.

“Mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata....” Gumam Boboiboy. Boboiboy memegang dadanya sendiri, perasaannya memang sudah lebih hangat dan tenang. Boboiboy tersenyum ia membentuk pose. “Boboiboy kuasa....”

“BOBOIBOY CEPAT MANDINYA!” teriak Ochobot. Boboiboy terjatuh di lantai dan mengusap dagunya. Boboiboy tertawa sendiri.

“Lain kali saja, deh.” Ucap Boboiboy lalu mengambil handuknya dan bersiap untuk mandi lalu membantu Tok Aba dan bola kuasa itu bekerja.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada yang bertanya kapan Boboiboy mulai bermimpi?  
> Entahlah, disesuaikan saja dengan pemikiran pembaca.

**Author's Note:**

> Ide cerita ini entah kenapa muncul ketika sedang ke pusat perbelanjaan dan melihat beberapa manekin tak terpakai yang diikat dengan rantai dan tali dengan maksud supaya tidak ada yang berniat mencuri manekin tersebut.  
> Ada yang merasa cerita ini aneh? Ya, sudah abaikan saja.  
> Thank for reading.


End file.
